


Emotional Decline and Collapse

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He’d always been one of the most emotional reapers and to see him slowly decline sent Eric over the edge one evening.





	

He’d always been one of the most emotional reapers, always, and to see him slowly decline sent Eric over the edge one evening. 

Alan’s emotional state was worse then William’s, a feat Eric once thought hard to do. Emotions didn’t have a place with Alan anymore, his face normally blank with dull eyes. Nothing anyone did improved Alan’s state, not even Eric himself. Normally after a kiss, Alan would smile so brightly, lights weren’t needed. Now, all he got was a quick, barely there, twitch of a smile before he returned to whatever he was doing before. He denied it to himself for so long that this didn’t bother him, that he was fine; foreign tears were hastily wiped from his eyes the more and more it happened.

Finally, his heart gave out on him. When he kissed his lover, Alan did what was sadly normal, shrugging off the action with little return. He opened his mouth to demand from Alan the affection he craved when, not only did it surprise Alan, it surprised himself, a choked sobbed escaped him. Before he understood what was happening, he dropped to his knees and cried. He let his head hang, the tears flowing down his cheeks, dripping off his chin as held back sobs wracked his body.

He was unaware of Alan moving, only feeling the arms that wrapped around him. “Why are you crying?” he asked.

Eric lifted his head, eyes red; surprised. “Why am I cryin’? Are ye fuckin’ daft?!”

Alan winced, letting his arms slide from Eric, dropping back to his side. “Me, right?” he took a deep breath. “I…I know.”

Eric stared. “Ye know? Ye know wha’ ye’ve been doin’?”

“Of course.” he sat back on his heels, tugging shamefully at the hem of his shirt. “I was doing it purposely.”

“Why?” Alan shook his head, sighing. Eric grabbed his shoulders in a near bruising grip, shouting, “Why?!” Alan only needed to look at him and Eric understood. His heart felt it was about to rupture, everything coming to a boiling point. He hugged Alan to him, sliding down enough to rest his ear against Alan’s chest, hearing the weak thumps of the decaying organ.

Alan wrapped one arm around Eric’s shoulders, his fingers on his other hand stroking gently through Eric’s blonde hair. “I dun care.” he whispered. “I dun care if ye think it’s best. I want tae remeber the Alan tha’ was me trainee, no’ this Spears replicate.” 

Alan squeezed him gently, leaning down to rest his lips against the top of Eric’s head, letting the older man cry as much as he needed while only one single tear escaped him.

**Author's Note:**

> Something angsty for these two. Like there isn't enough out there, right?


End file.
